


Their own Song

by MadRatDead



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Other, Pining, Romance, genderless MC so have fun projecting, oh yeah its that sweet ol yearning i love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29247777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadRatDead/pseuds/MadRatDead
Summary: This is a submission for the Mystic Messenger Hangout discord's Valentine's day contest!Seven takes MC up to a cliffside where they can see the entire city. It sure is pretty up there, but it also feels like he has something to say...
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel/Main Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Their own Song

The lights above the city glowed a brilliant hue of yellow, with a lavender aura from the haze of the lights below, the cool summer wind blowing over the couple hidden in the trees. Seven had brought MC out to a cliffside on the outskirts of the city, one seldom visited by the people it watched over from day to day. The stars seemed to dance above them in tune with the rhythm of the night, the gentle hum of the car’s radio static weaving in and out of a gentle song. Midnight was the time for lovers, and Seven knew this all too well.

MC sat with their legs hanging off of the cliff, kicking idly at the open air as they tried not to look back at their boyfriend. They were still kind of nervous about it all, despite the fact that the two of them have been an item for quite some time now. MC’s heart felt loud in their chest, as if it were trying to speak on their behalf. They leaned back just a bit more and felt their hand brush against his, making MS’s heart jump. But in a wordless gesture, he did not withdraw, but instead placed his hand over theirs. Fingers lightly intertwined, they watched over the city for just a moment more.

“MC… What do you see when you look out among the lights?” His question worked through the quiet breeze, the hacker letting it hang in the wind for just a moment before continuing.  
“It all makes a bit more sense to me from up here. It’s like the neural network of a computer program, with every light having a purpose to a person out there. You know?” MC definitely did not, not having much of an understanding of computers -compared to Seven, anyway- but they let him continue.  
“People always made more sense from far away.” He paused as if he meant to say more than that, but hesitated before choosing to stay quiet. Despite his “mysterious” persona, he was always so easy to read. At least to MC.

“Is that why you brought me up here? Just to tell me that?” MC turned to Seven with a playful tone, tapping against his hand. They did want to know more, but hacking the hacker’s emotions was a gentle endeavor, one you couldn’t be hasty with. MC waited for him to look back at them, and look he did. He always took a moment to drink in his partner, from their magnificent eyes to their lovely face. Not a feature out of place, not a thing to replace. They were perfect to him, and he still wondered why they had chosen him over… well, anyone really. That was MC’s allure: They saw the beauty in everyone they met. It was captivating, as if they were one of god’s own mystic messengers. 

“No… That’s not really it… I say that people always made more sense from afar.” But that was just it. “Made. Past-tense. I think you’ve managed to make me feel differently about that.” He looked MC in the eyes, a soft smile crossing his face as he took their hands into his.  
“Nothing makes more sense to me now then when you are in my arms, when my hands touch yours…” He raised a hand to their face, cupping their cheek in a loving manner.  
“My 606, my dear MC… Nothing makes more sense than being with you.”

In the span of a heart’s beat Seven had pulled MC in for a kiss, holding his lips against theirs as the night’s song played just for them. The stars continued to dance, the lights continued to hum, and the city's heart continued to beat alongside their own. This night was truly theirs, and for them it would stay forever. 

“Happy Valentine’s day, honey.” He smiled with a love that would make the god’s ichor taste bitter in comparison. He could have floated into space if he could, and then finally he could have his space-station wedding with the love of his life. It was all so perfect…

“...Seven. It’s February 7th.” 

“Oh. Shit.”

**Author's Note:**

> So sweet, but juuust a bit off the mark. Thanks for reading! Leave a kudos and a comment if y'all enjoyed it!


End file.
